


Yu-Gi-Oh: Hunters

by AndrewMC



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewMC/pseuds/AndrewMC
Summary: Humanity has colonized Mars. But despite close to zero wars between nations, the world is still not perfectly safe, as humans have discovered a new source of energy, called "Cosmic Energy" or C.E for short, which causes a group named "The Sealers" to take action.It is the year 2098, and three duelists, 22 year old Kazuki Ken, 21 year old Miki Mei, and 24 year old Akito Baguma, are hired by Space Security to rid the world of The Sealers once and for all.





	1. The Hunter Team

 

(From left to right: Akito Baguma, Kazuki Ken, Miki Mei)

**Mars Colony, Year 2097:**

In a wasteland, a woman wearing a hood is facing a man in a white uniform.

Akiren: We finally found you, Lady Esmeralda!

Esmeralda: You think you could have found me if I didn't want you to? You're a funny guy. You know very well why I revealed myself to a Space Security member.

She glances at Akiren's bag. Esmeralda wears a mechanical glove on her right hand. She touches the ground with that hand, which creates a force field around the two of them.

Esmeralda: DUEL!

 

**Planet Earth, Year 2098:**

A young man arrives at Ryoku City's Space Station. He takes a deep breath and walks inside. He is greeted by a man in a lab coat.

Nano: Welcome, Kazuki Ken. I am Professor Nemo.

Kazuki: Pleased to meet you, Professor Nemo.

Nano: You arrived just in time. The meeting is about to begin. This way, Kazuki.

Nano leads Kazuki through the busy hallways of the Ryoku City Space Station, to a door that says "Authorized People Only".

Nano: It's in here.

Kazuki: Thank you.

Kazuki knocks on the door and enters. Inside were 3 people, 2 men and 1 woman. One of the guys, and the woman, were sitting in chairs, with one chair empty, in front of a small stage, where the remaining man was standing on. The man from the stage was holding a piece of paper. Everyone looks towards the door, as Kazuki enters the room. The man holding the piece of paper speaks out.

Nathaniel: You must be Kazuki Ken. Take a seat over there please, in between those two.

Kazuki does as he is told and sits down on the empty chair.

Nathaniel: You're all here, so we can begin. First off, I am Nathaniel Mieu. Akito Baguma, Kazuki Ken, Miki Mei. Out of 55 applications, you three have been selected. I am the leader of the Earth faction of Space Security. In the past few years, there have been some issues on Mars. Starting with 2095, a group calling themselves The Sealers have appeared there, and have been performing various crimes, mainly consisting of theft and hacking of Space Security. The Mars Faction formed a team of bounty hunters to capture this group, but they have failed. The Earth Faction was contacted, following that failure, requesting us to form our own team of bounty hunters, hopefully one that is more successful.

Akito: And that is us.

Nathaniel: Yes. You will be departing for Mars tomorrow morning. We have prepared a resting room, where you will be staying until tomorrow's departure. That is all for now. Professor Nano will take you to the resting room.

Akito, Kazuki and Miki stood up. As they were walking towards the door, Kazuki was thinking to himself: "The Sealers, huh?". An image of a woman facing the other way flashed in Kazuki's mind.

Later that night, the three of them were laying in their beds. The room was completely silent ever since Professor Nano left. Eventually, Miki breaks the silence.

Miki: Why is nobody saying anything?

Akito: Professionalism. We weren't gathered togheter to become friends.

Kazuki remained silent even now.

Miki: Yeah, but we can still talk. What are your names? I didn't catch them at the meeting.

Akito: *sigh* Akito Baguma.

Miki: What about you?

Miki turns towards Kazuki. Kazuki, however, didn't even look her way, as if he didn't even hear. Miki stands up from her bed and touches Kazuki's shoulder. Kazuki shivers, and turns around.

Kazuki: Hm? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.

Miki: I'm trying to break the silence. What's your name?

Kazuki: Ah. Kazuki Ken.

Miki: I'm Miki Mei. Nice to meet you both.

Akito: It's already late, and we're leaving early tomorrow. You should go to sleep, both of you.

Miki: Aren't you going to sleep as well?

Akito: I was, until you started talking.

Miki: Ah, sorry. You're right, we need to be well rested for tomorrow.

Miki goes back into her bed.

Miki: Goodnight!

Akito shakes his head dissaprovingly.

 

In the morning, Kazuki, Miki and Akito were taken to the spaceship they would go to Mars with, by Professor Nano.

Kazuki: It's big.

Nano: That is because there is a Duel Arena inside. We need your dueling skills to be at the top of the game for when you will be facing The Sealers.

A man walks out of the spaceship, signaling the three bounty hunters that it is the time of departure.

Nano: Goodbye you three! And good luck!

Kazuki, Miki and Akito go inside the spaceship alongside the man, and he leads them to the Duel Arena.

Man: I will take care of the piloting. What you guys should do is duel. Your dueling ski--

Akito: Professor Nano told us. There is no need for you to repeat.

Man: I understand. I apologize. I'll be leaving now. We need to go.

The man leaves the Duel Arena.

Miki: AAAAlright! Who wants to duel with me?

Akito: I'll duel the winner.

As he says this, Akito sits down on one of the spectator chairs.

Kazuki: I guess that leaves me.

Miki: Mmhm.

Miki and Kazuki walk up on the stage.

Kazuki: Duel me like I'm a Sealer. It's the best way to prepare.

Miki: I didn't intend on doing anything else.

Kazuki/Miki: DUEL!

Kazuki's LP: 4000

Miki's LP: 4000

Miki: Then, I'll go first. I summon Star Angel Guena!

Star Angel Guena (1200 ATK, 900 DEF, Level 4)

Miki: And I activate Star Angel Guena's effect. If Star Angel Guena is the only monster on my field, I can Special Summon another Star Angel from my hand or deck with the same level as Guena's. Comeeeee ouuuut, Star Angel Rin!

Star Angel Rin (1800 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Miki: When Rin is special summoned by another Star Angel, my opponent loses as much Life Points as the Star Angel's Attack that special summoned her.

Kazuki's LP: 2800

Kazuki: Not bad.

Akito (thinking): She managed to lower his Life Points even on Turn 1 when you can't attack...

Miki: I set one card, and I end my turn.

Kazuki: DRAW! If my opponent has monsters on their field, but I have none, I can special summon Harmony Grunt!

Harmony Grunt: 1000 ATK, 500 DEF, Level 4

Kazuki: Then I normal summon a second Harmony Grunt. And now, Terraforming! I can add a Field Spell from my Deck to my hand. I add Clone Laboratory, and activate it. If I have 2 or more of the same monster on my field while this Field Spell is active, if I so choose, I can combine their attack into 1 blow. Harmony Grunts, combine your ATK and target Star Angel Rin.

Combined ATK: 2000 ATK

Miki: Nice try, but I activate my set card: Protector of the Stars! If a Star Angel is to be destroyed, once, it is not.

Kazuki: But you still take the damage!

Miki's LP: 2000

Kazuki: I set one card and I end my turn.

Miki: My turn. Draw! XYZ Summon! I use the two Level 4 monsters, Guena and Rin, to summon my XYZ Monster: Star Angel Nova!

Star Angel Nova (2200 ATK, 1500 DEF, Rank 4) (XYZ)

Miki: When Star Angel Rin is used as a Summon Material, I can special summon another one to my field.

Star Angel Rin (1800 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Miki: Battle! Star Angel Nova, attack Harmony Grunt!

Kazuki: Trap open! Last Plan: I can negate an attack by transfering a different monster than the one attacked onto my opponent's field. It also ends your Battle Phase. I give you the second Harmony Grunt.

Miki: In that case, I end my turn.

Kazuki: Draw! Perfect. I tribute Harmony Grunt to summon Harmony Master!

Harmony Master (1900 ATK, 0 DEF, Level 5)

Kazuki: Harmony Master can attack directly, but is forced into defense position afterwards. Attack, Harmony Master!

Miki: I wouldn't bet on that effect.

Kazuki: Hm?

Miki: Star Angel Nova can negate a monster effect once per turn by giving up 100 ATK and 100 DEF!

Star Angel Nova's New Stats: 2100 ATK, 1400 DEF, Rank 4.

Kazuki: In that case I attack Star Angel Rin!

Rin is destroyed, and Miki's LP falls to 1900.

Kazuki (thinking): I would have dealt 900 damage if I had attacked the Harmony Grunt I gave her, but-

Akito (thinking): But he must have realized that Rin is a more dangerous monster, due to being part of the archetype she uses. Not bad, Kazuki.

Kazuki: I set one card and I end my turn.

Miki: Draw! GO, STAR ANGEL NOVA! Attack Harmony Master!

Harmony Master is destroyed. Kazuki's LP fall down to 2600.

Kazuki: Gah.

Miki: Star Angel Nova's other effect! When it successfully destroys an opponent's monster through battle, I can detach 1 XYZ material on this card and special summon it.

Kazuki: Not so fast! Trap card, Harmonic Power: I can send a Harmony card from my hand to my graveyard to negate a magic card, trap card, or monster effect. I won't let your Star Angel Nova use her effect!

Miki: Then I attack directly with Harmony Grunt!

Kazuki's LP: 1600

Miki: I end my turn.

Kazuki: Draw. I summon Baby Harmony Dragon!

Baby Harmony Dragon (0 ATK, 0 DEF, Level 1) (Tuner)

Kazuki: When Baby Harmony Dragon is summoned, I can special summon one Harmony monster from my deck with a Level of 4 or lower. I special summon Harmony Monk.

Harmony Monk (1600 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Kazuki: Synchro Summon!

Akito (thinking): Another summoning mechanic!

Kazuki: Harmony Dragon requires a Harmony Tuner and a Harmony Monster. I use Baby Harmony Dragon and Harmony Monk!

Harmony Dragon (2500 ATK, 2000 DEF, Level 5) (Tuner)

Kazuki: And when Harmony Monk is used as a Synchro Material, I gain 500 LP.

Kazuki's LP: 2100

Kazuki: Go, Harmony Dragon, attack Star Angel Nova!

Star Angel Nova is destroyed, and Miki's LP falls to 1500.

Kazuki: When Harmony Dragon succesfully attacks and destroys a monster, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Harmony Monster from my hand or deck. Appear, Harmony Monk!

Harmony Monk (1600 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Kazuki: And don't forget we're still in the Battle Phase.

Miki: AH!

Kazuki: Harmony Monk, attack Miki's Harmony Grunt!

Harmony Grunt is destroyed and Miki's LP further falls to 900.

Kazuki: I end my turn.

Akito (thinking): I have to admit, they're both very good. But better than me? HA.

Miki: Draw! I summon Star Angel Alpha!

Star Angel Alpha (1600 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Miki: When Star Angel Alpha is summoned, I can special summon a Star Angel Beta or Star Angel Gamma from my hand. I special summon Star Angel Beta.

Star Angel Beta (1600 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Miki: Star Angel Alpha, attack Harmony Monk!

Both monsters are destroyed.

Miki: Angel Beta's effect activates. An effect that Angel Alpha, Angel Beta and Angel Gamma all share. If Star Angel Alpha, Star Angel Beta, or Star Angel Gamma is destroyed while another Greek Star Angel is on the field, it gains the attack of the fallen one, until the end of the turn.

Star Angel Beta's New Stats (3200 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Miki: Star Angel Beta, attack Harmony Dragon!

Kazuki: Great play, but Harmony Dragon won't go down this easily! Harmony Dragon has a second effect.

Miki: Another one?!

Kazuki: Once per turn, Harmony Dragon can avoid being destroyed by sending a Harmony Monster Card from my hand to the graveyard.

Miki: But the damage will go through!

Kazuki's LP: 1400

Miki: ...

Miki (thinking): I still damaged him a little, but once I end my turn, Star Angel Beta's attack will return to normal. And at that moment, if Harmony Dragon attacks it, I will receive exactly 900 damage. I can't do anything to prevent that with my current cards.

Miki: I set three cards and I end my turn.

Star Angel Beta's New Stats (1600 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Miki (thinking): I set 3 bluff cards. If he doesn't fall for it, I'm finished.

Kazuki: Draw! Harmony Dragon, attack Star Angel Beta!

Miki smiles.

Miki (thinking): Well, it's better this way, isn't it? If he fell for such a trick, he'd stand no chance against The Sealers.

Star Angel Beta is destroyed, dropping Miki's LP to 0.

Miki walks up to Kazuki.

Miki: I had fun. Thank you.

Miki holds her hand forward. So does Kazuki, and they shake hands.

Kazuki: Same here.

Kazuki and Miki walk off the arena.

Akito: Hey hey hey heeeey! Where do you think you're going, Kazuki Ken?

Kazuki: I'm gonna go eat something.

Miki: I'm really hungry too. I'll come with you.

Akito: Didn't I say I was going to duel the winner? Kazuki Ken, duel me!

Kazuki Ken prepares his Duel Disk.

Kazuki: We can do it after we eat.

Akito: Huuuuh? You know, The Sealers aren't gonna give you lunch breaks.

Kazuki: You're not a Sealer.

Akito: *sigh* Must I really quote you? "Duel me like I'm a Sealer."

Kazuki: I meant it as a "Don't hold back"

Akito: Well, whatever. But you WILL duel me after eating. I want to see your entire deck. All of your potential.

Kazuki: You've got a deal.

Akito: Well, I guess I might as well eat something as well.

Suddenly, the spaceship shook.

Miki: Wha-...

The spaceship shook again, this time harder.

Kazuki: What is going on?

Kazuki, Miki and Akito exit the Duel Arena and run across the hallways, trying not to fall as the spaceship is shaking almost continuously. Eventually, they manage to reach the Control Room.

Miki: Kazuki, Akito! Look!

Akito: He's unconscious.

Kazuki runs to the pilot.

Kazuki: There's a bit of blood on the control console. He must have hit his head during the shakings.

Miki: But what is causing it?

The spaceship then shook stronger than before, throwing it completely off course, and starts falling.

Miki: WE'RE FALLING!

Kazuki looks out the window.

Kazuki: We'll hit the moon!!

To be continued...


	2. Encounter With a Sealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity has colonized Mars. But despite close to zero wars between nations, the world is still not perfectly safe, as humans have discovered a new source of energy, called "Cosmic Energy" or C.E for short, which causes a group named "The Sealers" to take action.
> 
> It is the year 2098, and three duelists, 22 year old Kazuki Ken, 21 year old Miki Mei, and 24 year old Akito Baguma, are hired by Space Security to rid the world of The Sealers once and for all.

(The characters so far, from left to right: Akito, Kazuki, Miki)

**_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh Hunters:_ **

_Akiren: We finally found you, Lady Esmeralda!_

_Nathaniel: Starting with 2095, a group calling themselves The Sealers have appeared there, and have been performing various crimes, mainly consisting of theft and hacking of Space Security. The Mars Faction formed a team of bounty hunters to capture this group, but they have failed. The Earth Faction was contacted, following that failure, requesting us to form our own team of bounty hunters, hopefully one that is more successful._

_Miki and Kazuki walk up on the stage._

_Kazuki: Duel me like I'm a Sealer. It's the best way to prepare._

_Miki: I didn't intend anything else._

_Kazuki/Miki: DUEL!_

_Miki: Now! XYZ Summon! I use the two Level 3 monsters, Guena and Rin, to summon my XYZ Monster: Star Angel Nova!_

_Kazuki: Synchro Summon! Harmony Dragon requires a Harmony Tuner and a Harmony Monster. I use Baby Harmony Dragon and Harmony Monk!_

_Akito (thinking): I have to admit, they're both very good. But better than me? HA._

_Kazuki: Once per turn, Harmony Dragon can negate an attack directed at it by sending a Harmony Monster Card the graveyard._

_Miki: But the damage will go through!_

_Kazuki: Draw! Harmony Dragon, attack Star Angel Beta!_

_Miki smiles._

_Miki: WE'RE FALLING!_

_Kazuki looks out the window._

_Kazuki: We'll hit the moon!!_

_\-----------------------------------_

Kazuki looks panicked around the room, and notices a door with the writing of "Emergency Spacesuits" on it.

Kazuki runs towards the door and opens it. There were about a dozen spacesuits inside.

Kazuki: Miki, Akito, take one.

Akito: Eh? How are these going to save us from crashing?

Kazuki: Just take one on. We'll give the pilot one afterwards as well.

A couple minutes later, Kazuki, Miki, and Akito are heading towards the exit of the spaceship. Kazuki was carrying the pilot on his back.

Miki: What are we doing here?

Kazuki was looking out the window, concentrated.

Miki: Kazuki? Kazuki we're gonna crash soon!

Kazuki remained silent.

Akito: Gah...

Kazuki: NOW!

Kazuki presses the button on the wall that opens the door, just as they were about to crash.

Kazuki: JUMP!

Not having any other option, they all jumped. Being quite close to the moon's surface, they didn't get hurt. As the spaceship chrased a couple seconds later, they got knocked out.

Someone was watching the ship from a different ship, as it was falling.

Simeon: The target has been destroyed.

Simeon then notices Kazuki, Miki and Akito jumping.

Simeon: What?!

A few minutes later, Kazuki wakes up, just as Simeon's spaceship lands next to them. Kazuki shakes Akito and Miki.

Kazuki: Guys, wake up. Someone's here.

Miki: Ughmm....

Akito: Hm?

Miki and Akito wake up.

Kazuki then goes to wake the pilot out, but fails.

Kazuki: He seems to be in a worse state than we were.

Akito: Perhaps when he hit his head.

Miki: Do you guys think he lost too much blood?

As Miki was asking a serious question, the door to the spaceship that just landed opened. Simeon came out of it.

Simeon: Well what do you know, you're alive.

Kazuki: You did this?

Akito: What is the meaning of this?

Simeon: I'm just following Lady Esmeralda's orders. No hard feelings, Kazuki Ken, Akito Baguma, Miki Mei.

Miki: How do you know our names?

Akito: You tried to kill us!!

Simeon: Well, yeah. I thought that was obvious.

Akito: DAMN YOU! Duel me!

Simeon: Eeeeh? You think you stand a chance? How cute. Very well, though. Let's take this inside my spaceship. We can't exactly use our Duel Disks in these austronaut suits.

Akito nods. Akito and Simeon start going towards the spaceship. Kazuki picks the pilot back up, and he, alongside Miki, follow them.

Simeon: Here should be fine. Take off your austronaut suit.

Akito: You first. I don't trust you.

Simeon: I closed the door, though.

Akito: Take yours off first!

Simeon: Fine, fine, geez.

Simeon takes off his austronaut suit. Seeing that it's safe, Akito, Kazuki and Miki do the same.

Miki looks around and notices a sign above them.

Miki: This is... a Sealer spaceship!

Kazuki: What?

Akito: I figured this much.

Kazuki looks at Simeon.

Kazuki: Then you are-

Simeon: A Sealer. You'd be correct if that's what you thought.

Kazuki: Sealer.... AKITO! Step aside. I'll duel him.

Akito: No!

Simeon: It's fine, it's fine. I'll take on both of you.

Kazuki: Sounds good to me.

Akito: But not to me. I'll take care of Simeon myself.

Kazuki: But I need to kn-

Akito: I'll teach this guy a lesson. Leave it to me, Kazuki Ken.

Kazuki: ... Fine.

Simeon: Then, shall we begin?

Simeon touches the floor with a mechanical hand, and creates a force field around the two of them.

Simeon: This is so that they can't try anything crazy. Sorry, Kazuki Ken, Miki Mei. I can't have you interfere.

Akito: Enough chatting, Simeon.

Simeon smiles.

Simeon: I agree.

Simeon/Akito: DUEL!

Simeon: I shall go first. I set 2 cards and activate the continous magic card: Reverse Life. Any damage I were to take by my own cards' effect turns into LP that I receive. I end my turn.

Miki: Two set cards right off the bat?

Akito: DRAAAW! I summon The Four Tailed Demon: Dawores.

The Four Tailed Demon Dawores (1500 ATK, 700 DEF, Level 4)

Simeon: I activate the trap card, Blockade. I negate your summon by paying 250 LP as well as banish the top card from my deck and send the would-be-summoned-monster to the graveyard. Due to Reverse Life's effect, I gain 250 LP. In exchange you'll be able to normal summon again.

Simeon's LP: 4250

Akito: Then I summon the Three Tailed Demon, Hores.

The Three Tailed Demon Hores (1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 3)

Akito: I activate Hores' special effect: It can special summon a monster from my deck with a level equal or lower than its own.

Simeon: Trap open! Special Blockade: I negate your special summon by paying 250 LP as well as banish the top card from my deck and send the would-be-summoned-monster to the graveyard. And due to Reverse Life's effect, well, you know the drill.

Simeon's LP: 4500

Akito: Gah.

Kazuki: He's not letting him do anything.

Akito: Fine, this'll do. Hores, attack this bastard directly.

Simeon: I activate Magma Serpent's effect from my hand. When a direct attack is ordered, I can special summon it from my hand, and redirect the attack onto him. The attack also cannot be stopped.

Magma Serpent (1600 ATK, 1200 DEF, Level 4)

Miki: If he can't stop the attack, then...

Hores is destroyed, and Akito's LP falls to 3400.

Akito: Ha....Ha.... HAHAHAHA!

Kazuki: Why is he laughing in this situation?

Akito: When Hores is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard. Revive, Four Tailed Demon Dawores!

The Four Tailed Demon Dawores (1500 ATK, 700 DEF, Level 4)

Akito: When Dawores is special summoned from my graveyard, I can select one monster controlled by my enemy, and destroy it. Bye-bye, Magma Serpent!

Magma Serpent is destroyed.

Akito: And I don't think I need to remind you of this, but we're still in the Battle Phase. Dawores, direct attack!

Simeon's LP: 3000

Miki: He turned the situation in his favor!

Akito: Turn end!

Simeon: I draw a card.

Kazuki: He only has 1 card in his hand, yet he seems confident.

Miki: You think he drew a good card?

Kazuki: Yeah.

Simeon: I activate the magic card, Number Equality: I draw until I have as many cards in my hand as my opponent. In this case, until I have 3 cards. Now, I summon Magma Wyvern!

Magma Wyvern (1600 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Simeon: Magma Wyvern, attack Dawores!

Dawores is destroyed, and Akito's LP falls to 3300.

Simeon: And for every monster Magma Wyvern destroys, it gains ATK that is the destroyed monster's level x 100. Dawores is a Level 4 monster, so Magma Wyvern gains 400 ATK.

Magma Wyvern's New Stats (2000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Simeon: I set one card and I end my turn.

Miki: Akito has no monsters on his field, and he's facing a 2000 ATK monster ...

Simeon: Sooooo, what will you do, Akito Baguma? Have you finally understood that you will never beat me?

Akito: Gh... Draw!

Akito smiles.

Akito: This is perfect. I activate the magic card, Last Demon's Legend: I can special summon a Tailed Demon fusion monster from my Extra Deck by banishing fusion materials from my graveyard or hand.

Akito: I banish Dawores and Hores from my graveyard. Fusion Summon! Six Tailed Demon, Temores!

Six Tailed Demon, Temores (1900 ATK, 1900 DEF, Level 6): Fusion of any two Tailed Demon monsters.

Simeon (thinking): It's got less attack than my Magma Wyvern. But he's not dumb. Come on, Akito. Show me your effect, I know it has one.

Akito: Then I activate the magic card, Bane of Demons: I banish all Tailed Demons from my hand, and then draw until I have the same amount of cards I had before I activated this effect.

Kazuki: What good is it that he-... No. Space Security selected him. There has to be a catch.

Akito: I have 2 Tailed Demons in my hand.

Akito banishes those 2 cards, and then draws 2 new ones.

Akito: NOW! Temores's effect activates this instant! It gains 200 ATK and DEF for every banished Tailed Demon. I have 4 banished Tailed Demons, so Temores' ATK and DEF goes up by 800.

Temores' New Stats (2700 ATK, 2700 DEF, Level 6)

Akito: TEMORES! ATTACK MAGMA WYVERN!

Miki: Luck is back in his favor!

Kazuki: I wouldn't bet on that. That guy is too calm. And he has a set card.

Simeon: Trap card, open. Last Hope: A Magma monster I control isn't destroyed once this turn.

Akito: Damn you... I end my turn, then.

Simeon: I draw a card. I summon Magma Fiafoa!

Magma Fiafoa (500 ATK, 500 DEF, Level 2)

Simeon: Magma Fiafoa can tribute itself to raise the attack of a Magma monster on my field by its own.

Magma Wyvern's New Stats (2500 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Simeon: Then, by banishing Magma Fiafoa from my graveyard, I can lower the attack of a monster on the field by its own.

Akito/Kazuki/Miki: WHAT?!

Temores' New Stats (2200 ATK, 2700 DEF, Level 6)

Simeon: GOOOOOO, MAGMA WYVERN! Obliterate his monster!

Temores is destroyed, and Akito's LP falls down to 3000.

Akito: Grrr.....

Kazuki leans towards Miki and whispers "I'll be right back."

Miki: Where are-

But Miki responded too late. Kazuki was already gone.

Simeon: I shall now end my turn.

Akito: GYAAAAA DRAAAAWWWWW!!!! I summon The Three Tailed Demon Hores.

The Three Tailed Demon Hores (1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 3)

Akito: Through its effect, I will now special summon a Level 3 or lower Tailed Demon from my deck. I special summon the Level 3, Tailed Demons' Gatekeeper!

Tailed Demons' Gatekeeper (0 ATK, 0 DEF, Level 3)

Akito: Tailed Demons' Gatekeeper's effect allows me to return all banished monsters to my graveyard. This card cannot be put in defense position. And now, Magic Card, Hell's Ressurector: I can special summon a Dark monster from my graveyard by paying 1000 LP. Return in my possesion, Hores!

Akito's LP: 2000

The Three Tailed Demon Hores (1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 3)

Simeon: Two of them...

Simeon is hit by a realization.

Akito: And as your already know, Hores can special summon a monster from my deck with a level equal or lower than its own. This effect can only be activated by a Hores once per turn.  APPEAR! The third Hores!

The Three Tailed Demon Hores (1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 3)

Akito: Magic card: Fusion! I fuse the three Hores to summon Six Tailed Demon Omega Hores!

Six Tailed Demon Omega Hores (2700 ATK, 2000 DEF, Level 6): Requires 3 Three Tailed Demon Hores

Akito: Three Hores were sent to the graveyard. When Hores is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard except another Hores. I choose to only activate this effect of one of them, to ressurect Dawores.

The Four Tailed Demon Dawores (1500 ATK, 700 DEF, Level 4)

Akito: And I'm not done. When Dawores is special summoned from my graveyard, I can select one monster controlled by my enemy, and destroy it.

Simeon's Magma Wyvern is destroyed.

Simeon: Impossible.

Miki: His field is wide open!

Akito: Let this be a lesson for you: DO. NOT. MESS. WITH. ME!!! Dawores, direct attack!

Simeon's LP: 1500

Akito: And to end this, Omega Hores, direct attack!

Simeon's LP: 0

Simeon: ....

Meanwhile, Kazuki  
arrives in the main room of the spaceship. He imediately walks up to the computer.

Kazuki (thinking): I'll find you, I swear.

Kazuki starts looking through some folders.

Kazuki: This isn't going to get me anywhere.

Kazuki opens a program and launches a search engine.

Kazuki types in a name that is hidden by his head.

Kazuki: Now we wait...

Meanwhile, in the spaceship's hallway, Akito walks up to Simeon and grabs him by his collar.

Akito: Explain yourself!

Simeon: Eeeh? I have to explain something?

Akito: Don't play dumb with me, Simeon!

Simeon: I don't see why I have to reveal anything to a Space Security member.

Akito: YOU!!!

Akito looks around and sees a door that says "Deposit".

Akito: Miki Mei, there should be some rope and duct tape in there. Bring some to me. Hurry!

Miki rushes inside the deposit room.

Simeon: Eeeeh? You plan on capturing me?

Akito: Of course.

Miki comes out of the room with a rope and duct tape in her hands. She walks up to Akito and hands it to him.

Some time later, Kazuki was waiting in the main room, with his head on the control unit, bored. Suddenly, a beep is heard.

Kazuki: The search is done!

The computer automatically opened a folder named "Cosmic Energy"

Kazuki: Cosmic Energy!

Kazuki accesses it. He looks around some folders, and eventually enters one named "Japan". Inside that folder are hundreds of PDF files. He picks one at random and looks in it. The file had location details about a C.E base in Osaka.

Kazuki: The search brought me to this folder, but I don't see anything ab-

As he was talking, he scrolled down in the PDF file, and a particular name caught his attention.

"Kazuki Rena"


	4. Encounter With a Sealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity has colonized Mars. But despite close to zero wars between nations, the world is still not perfectly safe, as humans have discovered a new source of energy, called "Cosmic Energy" or C.E for short, which causes a group named "The Sealers" to take action.
> 
> It is the year 2098, and three duelists, 22 year old Kazuki Ken, 21 year old Miki Mei, and 24 year old Akito Baguma, are hired by Space Security to rid the world of The Sealers once and for all.

(The characters so far, from left to right: Akito, Kazuki, Miki)

**_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh Hunters:_ **

_Akiren: We finally found you, Lady Esmeralda!_

_Nathaniel: Starting with 2095, a group calling themselves The Sealers have appeared there, and have been performing various crimes, mainly consisting of theft and hacking of Space Security. The Mars Faction formed a team of bounty hunters to capture this group, but they have failed. The Earth Faction was contacted, following that failure, requesting us to form our own team of bounty hunters, hopefully one that is more successful._

_Miki and Kazuki walk up on the stage._

_Kazuki: Duel me like I'm a Sealer. It's the best way to prepare._

_Miki: I didn't intend anything else._

_Kazuki/Miki: DUEL!_

_Miki: Now! XYZ Summon! I use the two Level 3 monsters, Guena and Rin, to summon my XYZ Monster: Star Angel Nova!_

_Kazuki: Synchro Summon! Harmony Dragon requires a Harmony Tuner and a Harmony Monster. I use Baby Harmony Dragon and Harmony Monk!_

_Akito (thinking): I have to admit, they're both very good. But better than me? HA._

_Kazuki: Once per turn, Harmony Dragon can negate an attack directed at it by sending a Harmony Monster Card the graveyard._

_Miki: But the damage will go through!_

_Kazuki: Draw! Harmony Dragon, attack Star Angel Beta!_

_Miki smiles._

_Miki: WE'RE FALLING!_

_Kazuki looks out the window._

_Kazuki: We'll hit the moon!!_

_\-----------------------------------_

Kazuki looks panicked around the room, and notices a door with the writing of "Emergency Spacesuits" on it.

Kazuki runs towards the door and opens it. There were about a dozen spacesuits inside.

Kazuki: Miki, Akito, take one.

Akito: Eh? How are these going to save us from crashing?

Kazuki: Just take one on. We'll give the pilot one afterwards as well.

A couple minutes later, Kazuki, Miki, and Akito are heading towards the exit of the spaceship. Kazuki was carrying the pilot on his back.

Miki: What are we doing here?

Kazuki was looking out the window, concentrated.

Miki: Kazuki? Kazuki we're gonna crash soon!

Kazuki remained silent.

Akito: Gah...

Kazuki: NOW!

Kazuki presses the button on the wall that opens the door, just as they were about to crash.

Kazuki: JUMP!

Not having any other option, they all jumped. Being quite close to the moon's surface, they didn't get hurt. As the spaceship chrased a couple seconds later, they got knocked out.

Someone was watching the ship from a different ship, as it was falling.

Simeon: The target has been destroyed.

Simeon then notices Kazuki, Miki and Akito jumping.

Simeon: What?!

A few minutes later, Kazuki wakes up, just as Simeon's spaceship lands next to them. Kazuki shakes Akito and Miki.

Kazuki: Guys, wake up. Someone's here.

Miki: Ughmm....

Akito: Hm?

Miki and Akito wake up.

Kazuki then goes to wake the pilot out, but fails.

Kazuki: He seems to be in a worse state than we were.

Akito: Perhaps when he hit his head.

Miki: Do you guys think he lost too much blood?

As Miki was asking a serious question, the door to the spaceship that just landed opened. Simeon came out of it.

Simeon: Well what do you know, you're alive.

Kazuki: You did this?

Akito: What is the meaning of this?

Simeon: I'm just following Lady Esmeralda's orders. No hard feelings, Kazuki Ken, Akito Baguma, Miki Mei.

Miki: How do you know our names?

Akito: You tried to kill us!!

Simeon: Well, yeah. I thought that was obvious.

Akito: DAMN YOU! Duel me!

Simeon: Eeeeh? You think you stand a chance? How cute. Very well, though. Let's take this inside my spaceship. We can't exactly use our Duel Disks in these austronaut suits.

Akito nods. Akito and Simeon start going towards the spaceship. Kazuki picks the pilot back up, and he, alongside Miki, follow them.

Simeon: Here should be fine. Take off your austronaut suit.

Akito: You first. I don't trust you.

Simeon: I closed the door, though.

Akito: Take yours off first!

Simeon: Fine, fine, geez.

Simeon takes off his austronaut suit. Seeing that it's safe, Akito, Kazuki and Miki do the same.

Miki looks around and notices a sign above them.

Miki: This is... a Sealer spaceship!

Kazuki: What?

Akito: I figured this much.

Kazuki looks at Simeon.

Kazuki: Then you are-

Simeon: A Sealer. You'd be correct if that's what you thought.

Kazuki: Sealer.... AKITO! Step aside. I'll duel him.

Akito: No!

Simeon: It's fine, it's fine. I'll take on both of you.

Kazuki: Sounds good to me.

Akito: But not to me. I'll take care of Simeon myself.

Kazuki: But I need to kn-

Akito: I'll teach this guy a lesson. Leave it to me, Kazuki Ken.

Kazuki: ... Fine.

Simeon: Then, shall we begin?

Simeon touches the floor with a mechanical hand, and creates a force field around the two of them.

Simeon: This is so that they can't try anything crazy. Sorry, Kazuki Ken, Miki Mei. I can't have you interfere.

Akito: Enough chatting, Simeon.

Simeon smiles.

Simeon: I agree.

Simeon/Akito: DUEL!

Simeon: I shall go first. I set 3 cards and activate the continous magic card: Reverse Life. Any damage I were to take by my own cards' effect turns into LP that I receive. I end my turn.

Miki: Three set cards right off the bat?

Akito: DRAAAW! I summon The Four Tailed Demon: Dawores.

The Four Tailed Demon Dawores (1500 ATK, 700 DEF, Level 4)

Simeon: I activate the trap card, Blockade. I negate your summon by paying 250 LP as well as banish the top card from my deck and send the would-be-summoned-monster to the graveyard. Due to Reverse Life's effect, I gain 250 LP. In exchange you'll be able to normal summon again.

Simeon's LP: 4250

Akito: Then I summon the Three Tailed Demon, Hores.

The Three Tailed Demon Hores (1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 3)

Akito: I activate Hores' special effect: It can special summon a monster from my deck with a level equal or lower than its own.

Simeon: Trap open! Special Blockade: I negate your special summon by paying 250 LP as well as banish the top card from my deck and send the would-be-summoned-monster to the graveyard. And due to Reverse Life's effect, well, you know the drill.

Simeon's LP: 4500

Akito: Gah.

Kazuki: He's not letting him do anything.

Akito: Fine, this'll do. Hores, attack this bastard directly.

Simeon: I activate Magma Serpent's effect from my hand. When a direct attack is ordered, I can special summon it from my hand, and redirect the attack onto him. The attack also cannot be stopped.

Magma Serpent (1600 ATK, 1200 DEF, Level 4)

Miki: If he can't stop the attack, then...

Hores is destroyed, and Akito's LP falls to 3400.

Simeon: Then I activate the magic card I set earlier, Volcano Explosion: When a Magma monster is special summoned, I can attach this to that card and it gains 500 ATK.

Magma Serpent's New Stats (2100 ATK, 1200 DEF, Level 4)

Akito: Ha....Ha.... HAHAHAHA!

Kazuki: Why is he laughing in this situation?

Akito: When Hores is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard. Revive, Four Tailed Demon Dawores!

The Four Tailed Demon Dawores (1500 ATK, 700 DEF, Level 4)

Akito: When Dawores is special summoned from my graveyard, I can select one monster controlled by my enemy, and destroy it. Bye-bye, Magma Serpent!

Magma Serpent is destroyed.

Akito: And I don't think I need to remind you of this, but we're still in the Battle Phase. Dawores, direct attack!

Simeon's LP: 3000

Miki: He turned the situation in his favor!

Akito: Turn end!

Simeon: I draw a card.

Kazuki: He only has 1 card in his hand, yet he seems confident.

Miki: You think he drew a good card?

Kazuki: Yeah.

Simeon: I activate the magic card, Number Equality: I draw until I have as many cards in my hand as my opponent. In this case, until I have 3 cards. Now, I summon Magma Wyvern!

Magma Wyvern (1600 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Simeon: Magma Wyvern, attack Dawores!

Dawores is destroyed, and Akito's LP falls to 3300.

Simeon: And for every monster Magma Wyvern destroys, it gains ATK that is the destroyed monster's level x 100. Dawores is a Level 4 monster, so Magma Wyvern gains 400 ATK.

Magma Wyvern's New Stats (2000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Simeon: I set one card and I end my turn.

Miki: Akito has no monsters on his field, and he's facing a 2000 ATK monster ...

Simeon: Sooooo, what will you do, Akito Baguma? Have you finally understood that you will never beat me?

Akito: Gh... Draw!

Akito smiles.

Akito: This is perfect. I activate the magic card, Last Demon's Legend: I can special summon a Tailed Demon fusion monster from my Extra Deck by banishing fusion materials from my graveyard or hand.

Akito: I banish Dawores and Hores from my graveyard. Fusion Summon! Six Tailed Demon, Temores!

Six Tailed Demon, Temores (1900 ATK, 1900 DEF, Level 6): Fusion of any two Tailed Demon monsters.

Simeon (thinking): It's got less attack than my Magma Wyvern. But he's not dumb. Come on, Akito. Show me your effect, I know it has one.

Akito: Then I activate the magic card, Bane of Demons: I banish all Tailed Demons from my hand, and then draw until I have the same amount of cards I had before I activated this effect.

Kazuki: What good is it that he-... No. Space Security selected him. There has to be a catch.

Akito: I have 2 Tailed Demons in my hand.

Akito banishes those 2 cards, and then draws 2 new ones.

Akito: NOW! Temores's effect activates this instant! It gains 200 ATK and DEF for every banished Tailed Demon. I have 4 banished Tailed Demons, so Temores' ATK and DEF goes up by 800.

Temores' New Stats (2700 ATK, 2700 DEF, Level 6)

Akito: TEMORES! ATTACK MAGMA WYVERN!

Miki: Luck is back in his favor!

Kazuki: I wouldn't bet on that. That guy is too calm. And he has a set card.

Simeon: Trap card, open. Last Hope: A Magma monster I control isn't destroyed once this turn.

Akito: Damn you... I end my turn, then.

Simeon: I draw a card. I summon Magma Fiafoa!

Magma Fiafoa (500 ATK, 500 DEF, Level 2)

Simeon: Magma Fiafoa can tribute itself to raise the attack of a Magma monster on my field by its own.

Magma Wyvern's New Stats (2500 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Simeon: Then, by banishing Magma Fiafoa from my graveyard, I can lower the attack of a monster on the field by its own.

Akito/Kazuki/Miki: WHAT?!

Temores' New Stats (2200 ATK, 2700 DEF, Level 6)

Simeon: GOOOOOO, MAGMA WYVERN! Obliterate his monster!

Temores is destroyed, and Akito's LP falls down to 3000.

Akito: Grrr.....

Kazuki leans towards Miki and whispers "I'll be right back."

Miki: Where are-

But Miki responded too late. Kazuki was already gone.

Simeon: I shall now end my turn.

Akito: GYAAAAA DRAAAAWWWWW!!!! I summon The Three Tailed Demon Hores.

The Three Tailed Demon Hores (1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 3)

Akito: Through its effect, I will now special summon a Level 3 or lower Tailed Demon from my deck. I special summon the Level 3, Tailed Demons' Gatekeeper!

Tailed Demons' Gatekeeper (0 ATK, 0 DEF, Level 3)

Akito: Tailed Demons' Gatekeeper's effect allows me to return all banished monsters to my graveyard. This card cannot be put in defense position. And now, Magic Card, Hell's Ressurector: I can special summon a Dark monster from my graveyard by paying 1000 LP. Return in my possesion, Hores!

Akito's LP: 2000

The Three Tailed Demon Hores (1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 3)

Simeon: Two of them...

Simeon is hit by a realization.

Akito: And as your already know, Hores can special summon a monster from my deck with a level equal or lower than its own. This effect can only be activated by a Hores once per turn.  APPEAR! The third Hores!

The Three Tailed Demon Hores (1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 3)

Akito: Magic card: Fusion! I fuse the three Hores to summon Six Tailed Demon Omega Hores!

Six Tailed Demon Omega Hores (2700 ATK, 2000 DEF, Level 6): Requires 3 Three Tailed Demon Hores

Akito: Three Hores were sent to the graveyard. When Hores is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard except another Hores. I choose to only activate this effect of one of them, to ressurect Dawores.

The Four Tailed Demon Dawores (1500 ATK, 700 DEF, Level 4)

Akito: And I'm not done. When Dawores is special summoned from my graveyard, I can select one monster controlled by my enemy, and destroy it.

Simeon's Magma Wyvern is destroyed.

Simeon: Impossible.

Miki: His field is wide open!

Akito: Let this be a lesson for you: DO. NOT. MESS. WITH. ME!!! Dawores, direct attack!

Simeon's LP: 1500

Akito: And to end this, Omega Hores, direct attack!

Simeon's LP: 0

Simeon: ....

Meanwhile, Kazuki   
arrives in the main room of the spaceship. He imediately walks up to the computer.

Kazuki (thinking): I'll find you, I swear.

Kazuki starts looking through some folders.

Kazuki: This isn't going to get me anywhere.

Kazuki opens a program and launches a search engine.

Kazuki types in a name that is hidden by his head.

Kazuki: Now we wait...

Meanwhile, in the spaceship's hallway, Akito walks up to Simeon and grabs him by his collar.

Akito: Explain yourself!

Simeon: Eeeh? I have to explain something?

Akito: Don't play dumb with me, Simeon!

Simeon: I don't see why I have to reveal anything to a Space Security member.

Akito: YOU!!!

Akito looks around and sees a door that says "Deposit".

Akito: Miki Mei, there should be some rope and duct tape in there. Bring some to me. Hurry!

Miki rushes inside the deposit room.

Simeon: Eeeeh? You plan on capturing me?

Akito: Of course.

Miki comes out of the room with a rope and duct tape in her hands. She walks up to Akito and hands it to him.

Some time later, Kazuki was waiting in the main room, with his head on the control unit, bored. Suddenly, a beep is heard.

Kazuki: The search is done!

The computer automatically opened a folder named "Cosmic Energy"

Kazuki: Cosmic Energy!

Kazuki accesses it. He looks around some folders, and eventually enters one named "Japan". Inside that folder are hundreds of PDF files. He picks one at random and looks in it. The file had location details about a C.E base in Osaka.

Kazuki: The search brought me to this folder, but I don't see anything ab-

As he was talking, he scrolled down in the PDF file, and a particular name caught his attention.

"Kazuki Rena"


	5. Encounter With a Sealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity has colonized Mars. But despite close to zero wars between nations, the world is still not perfectly safe, as humans have discovered a new source of energy, called "Cosmic Energy" or C.E for short, which causes a group named "The Sealers" to take action.
> 
> It is the year 2098, and three duelists, 22 year old Kazuki Ken, 21 year old Miki Mei, and 24 year old Akito Baguma, are hired by Space Security to rid the world of The Sealers once and for all.

(The characters so far, from left to right: Akito, Kazuki, Miki)

**_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh Hunters:_ **

_Akiren: We finally found you, Lady Esmeralda!_

_Nathaniel: Starting with 2095, a group calling themselves The Sealers have appeared there, and have been performing various crimes, mainly consisting of theft and hacking of Space Security. The Mars Faction formed a team of bounty hunters to capture this group, but they have failed. The Earth Faction was contacted, following that failure, requesting us to form our own team of bounty hunters, hopefully one that is more successful._

_Miki and Kazuki walk up on the stage._

_Kazuki: Duel me like I'm a Sealer. It's the best way to prepare._

_Miki: I didn't intend anything else._

_Kazuki/Miki: DUEL!_

_Miki: Now! XYZ Summon! I use the two Level 3 monsters, Guena and Rin, to summon my XYZ Monster: Star Angel Nova!_

_Kazuki: Synchro Summon! Harmony Dragon requires a Harmony Tuner and a Harmony Monster. I use Baby Harmony Dragon and Harmony Monk!_

_Akito (thinking): I have to admit, they're both very good. But better than me? HA._

_Kazuki: Once per turn, Harmony Dragon can negate an attack directed at it by sending a Harmony Monster Card the graveyard._

_Miki: But the damage will go through!_

_Kazuki: Draw! Harmony Dragon, attack Star Angel Beta!_

_Miki smiles._

_Miki: WE'RE FALLING!_

_Kazuki looks out the window._

_Kazuki: We'll hit the moon!!_

_\-----------------------------------_

Kazuki looks panicked around the room, and notices a door with the writing of "Emergency Spacesuits" on it.

Kazuki runs towards the door and opens it. There were about a dozen spacesuits inside.

Kazuki: Miki, Akito, take one.

Akito: Eh? How are these going to save us from crashing?

Kazuki: Just take one on. We'll give the pilot one afterwards as well.

A couple minutes later, Kazuki, Miki, and Akito are heading towards the exit of the spaceship. Kazuki was carrying the pilot on his back.

Miki: What are we doing here?

Kazuki was looking out the window, concentrated.

Miki: Kazuki? Kazuki we're gonna crash soon!

Kazuki remained silent.

Akito: Gah...

Kazuki: NOW!

Kazuki presses the button on the wall that opens the door, just as they were about to crash.

Kazuki: JUMP!

Not having any other option, they all jumped. Being quite close to the moon's surface, they didn't get hurt. As the spaceship chrased a couple seconds later, they got knocked out.

Someone was watching the ship from a different ship, as it was falling.

Simeon: The target has been destroyed.

Simeon then notices Kazuki, Miki and Akito jumping.

Simeon: What?!

A few minutes later, Kazuki wakes up, just as Simeon's spaceship lands next to them. Kazuki shakes Akito and Miki.

Kazuki: Guys, wake up. Someone's here.

Miki: Ughmm....

Akito: Hm?

Miki and Akito wake up.

Kazuki then goes to wake the pilot out, but fails.

Kazuki: He seems to be in a worse state than we were.

Akito: Perhaps when he hit his head.

Miki: Do you guys think he lost too much blood?

As Miki was asking a serious question, the door to the spaceship that just landed opened. Simeon came out of it.

Simeon: Well what do you know, you're alive.

Kazuki: You did this?

Akito: What is the meaning of this?

Simeon: I'm just following Lady Esmeralda's orders. No hard feelings, Kazuki Ken, Akito Baguma, Miki Mei.

Miki: How do you know our names?

Akito: You tried to kill us!!

Simeon: Well, yeah. I thought that was obvious.

Akito: DAMN YOU! Duel me!

Simeon: Eeeeh? You think you stand a chance? How cute. Very well, though. Let's take this inside my spaceship. We can't exactly use our Duel Disks in these austronaut suits.

Akito nods. Akito and Simeon start going towards the spaceship. Kazuki picks the pilot back up, and he, alongside Miki, follow them.

Simeon: Here should be fine. Take off your austronaut suit.

Akito: You first. I don't trust you.

Simeon: I closed the door, though.

Akito: Take yours off first!

Simeon: Fine, fine, geez.

Simeon takes off his austronaut suit. Seeing that it's safe, Akito, Kazuki and Miki do the same.

Miki looks around and notices a sign above them.

Miki: This is... a Sealer spaceship!

Kazuki: What?

Akito: I figured this much.

Kazuki looks at Simeon.

Kazuki: Then you are-

Simeon: A Sealer. You'd be correct if that's what you thought.

Kazuki: Sealer.... AKITO! Step aside. I'll duel him.

Akito: No!

Simeon: It's fine, it's fine. I'll take on both of you.

Kazuki: Sounds good to me.

Akito: But not to me. I'll take care of Simeon myself.

Kazuki: But I need to kn-

Akito: I'll teach this guy a lesson. Leave it to me, Kazuki Ken.

Kazuki: ... Fine.

Simeon: Then, shall we begin?

Simeon touches the floor with a mechanical hand, and creates a force field around the two of them.

Simeon: This is so that they can't try anything crazy. Sorry, Kazuki Ken, Miki Mei. I can't have you interfere.

Akito: Enough chatting, Simeon.

Simeon smiles.

Simeon: I agree.

Simeon/Akito: DUEL!

Simeon: I shall go first. I set 3 cards and activate the continous magic card: Reverse Life. Any damage I were to take by my own cards' effect turns into LP that I receive. I end my turn.

Miki: Three set cards right off the bat?

Akito: DRAAAW! I summon The Four Tailed Demon: Dawores.

The Four Tailed Demon Dawores (1500 ATK, 700 DEF, Level 4)

Simeon: I activate the trap card, Blockade. I negate your summon by paying 250 LP as well as banish the top card from my deck and send the would-be-summoned-monster to the graveyard. Due to Reverse Life's effect, I gain 250 LP. In exchange you'll be able to normal summon again.

Simeon's LP: 4250

Akito: Then I summon the Three Tailed Demon, Hores.

The Three Tailed Demon Hores (1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 3)

Akito: I activate Hores' special effect: It can special summon a monster from my deck with a level equal or lower than its own.

Simeon: Trap open! Special Blockade: I negate your special summon by paying 250 LP as well as banish the top card from my deck and send the would-be-summoned-monster to the graveyard. And due to Reverse Life's effect, well, you know the drill.

Simeon's LP: 4500

Akito: Gah.

Kazuki: He's not letting him do anything.

Akito: Fine, this'll do. Hores, attack this bastard directly.

Simeon: I activate Magma Serpent's effect from my hand. When a direct attack is ordered, I can special summon it from my hand, and redirect the attack onto him. The attack also cannot be stopped.

Magma Serpent (1600 ATK, 1200 DEF, Level 4)

Miki: If he can't stop the attack, then...

Hores is destroyed, and Akito's LP falls to 3400.

Simeon: Then I activate the magic card I set earlier, Volcano Explosion: When a Magma monster is special summoned, I can attach this to that card and it gains 500 ATK.

Magma Serpent's New Stats (2100 ATK, 1200 DEF, Level 4)

Akito: Ha....Ha.... HAHAHAHA!

Kazuki: Why is he laughing in this situation?

Akito: When Hores is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard. Revive, Four Tailed Demon Dawores!

The Four Tailed Demon Dawores (1500 ATK, 700 DEF, Level 4)

Akito: When Dawores is special summoned from my graveyard, I can select one monster controlled by my enemy, and destroy it. Bye-bye, Magma Serpent!

Magma Serpent is destroyed.

Akito: And I don't think I need to remind you of this, but we're still in the Battle Phase. Dawores, direct attack!

Simeon's LP: 3000

Miki: He turned the situation in his favor!

Akito: Turn end!

Simeon: I draw a card.

Kazuki: He only has 1 card in his hand, yet he seems confident.

Miki: You think he drew a good card?

Kazuki: Yeah.

Simeon: I activate the magic card, Number Equality: I draw until I have as many cards in my hand as my opponent. In this case, until I have 3 cards. Now, I summon Magma Wyvern!

Magma Wyvern (1600 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Simeon: Magma Wyvern, attack Dawores!

Dawores is destroyed, and Akito's LP falls to 3300.

Simeon: And for every monster Magma Wyvern destroys, it gains ATK that is the destroyed monster's level x 100. Dawores is a Level 4 monster, so Magma Wyvern gains 400 ATK.

Magma Wyvern's New Stats (2000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Simeon: I set one card and I end my turn.

Miki: Akito has no monsters on his field, and he's facing a 2000 ATK monster ...

Simeon: Sooooo, what will you do, Akito Baguma? Have you finally understood that you will never beat me?

Akito: Gh... Draw!

Akito smiles.

Akito: This is perfect. I activate the magic card, Last Demon's Legend: I can special summon a Tailed Demon fusion monster from my Extra Deck by banishing fusion materials from my graveyard or hand.

Akito: I banish Dawores and Hores from my graveyard. Fusion Summon! Six Tailed Demon, Temores!

Six Tailed Demon, Temores (1900 ATK, 1900 DEF, Level 6): Fusion of any two Tailed Demon monsters.

Simeon (thinking): It's got less attack than my Magma Wyvern. But he's not dumb. Come on, Akito. Show me your effect, I know it has one.

Akito: Then I activate the magic card, Bane of Demons: I banish all Tailed Demons from my hand, and then draw until I have the same amount of cards I had before I activated this effect.

Kazuki: What good is it that he-... No. Space Security selected him. There has to be a catch.

Akito: I have 2 Tailed Demons in my hand.

Akito banishes those 2 cards, and then draws 2 new ones.

Akito: NOW! Temores's effect activates this instant! It gains 200 ATK and DEF for every banished Tailed Demon. I have 4 banished Tailed Demons, so Temores' ATK and DEF goes up by 800.

Temores' New Stats (2700 ATK, 2700 DEF, Level 6)

Akito: TEMORES! ATTACK MAGMA WYVERN!

Miki: Luck is back in his favor!

Kazuki: I wouldn't bet on that. That guy is too calm. And he has a set card.

Simeon: Trap card, open. Last Hope: A Magma monster I control isn't destroyed once this turn.

Akito: Damn you... I end my turn, then.

Simeon: I draw a card. I summon Magma Fiafoa!

Magma Fiafoa (500 ATK, 500 DEF, Level 2)

Simeon: Magma Fiafoa can tribute itself to raise the attack of a Magma monster on my field by its own.

Magma Wyvern's New Stats (2500 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 4)

Simeon: Then, by banishing Magma Fiafoa from my graveyard, I can lower the attack of a monster on the field by its own.

Akito/Kazuki/Miki: WHAT?!

Temores' New Stats (2200 ATK, 2700 DEF, Level 6)

Simeon: GOOOOOO, MAGMA WYVERN! Obliterate his monster!

Temores is destroyed, and Akito's LP falls down to 3000.

Akito: Grrr.....

Kazuki leans towards Miki and whispers "I'll be right back."

Miki: Where are-

But Miki responded too late. Kazuki was already gone.

Simeon: I shall now end my turn.

Akito: GYAAAAA DRAAAAWWWWW!!!! I summon The Three Tailed Demon Hores.

The Three Tailed Demon Hores (1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 3)

Akito: Through its effect, I will now special summon a Level 3 or lower Tailed Demon from my deck. I special summon the Level 3, Tailed Demons' Gatekeeper!

Tailed Demons' Gatekeeper (0 ATK, 0 DEF, Level 3)

Akito: Tailed Demons' Gatekeeper's effect allows me to return all banished monsters to my graveyard. This card cannot be put in defense position. And now, Magic Card, Hell's Ressurector: I can special summon a Dark monster from my graveyard by paying 1000 LP. Return in my possesion, Hores!

Akito's LP: 2000

The Three Tailed Demon Hores (1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 3)

Simeon: Two of them...

Simeon is hit by a realization.

Akito: And as your already know, Hores can special summon a monster from my deck with a level equal or lower than its own. This effect can only be activated by a Hores once per turn.  APPEAR! The third Hores!

The Three Tailed Demon Hores (1000 ATK, 1000 DEF, Level 3)

Akito: Magic card: Fusion! I fuse the three Hores to summon Six Tailed Demon Omega Hores!

Six Tailed Demon Omega Hores (2700 ATK, 2000 DEF, Level 6): Requires 3 Three Tailed Demon Hores

Akito: Three Hores were sent to the graveyard. When Hores is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard except another Hores. I choose to only activate this effect of one of them, to ressurect Dawores.

The Four Tailed Demon Dawores (1500 ATK, 700 DEF, Level 4)

Akito: And I'm not done. When Dawores is special summoned from my graveyard, I can select one monster controlled by my enemy, and destroy it.

Simeon's Magma Wyvern is destroyed.

Simeon: Impossible.

Miki: His field is wide open!

Akito: Let this be a lesson for you: DO. NOT. MESS. WITH. ME!!! Dawores, direct attack!

Simeon's LP: 1500

Akito: And to end this, Omega Hores, direct attack!

Simeon's LP: 0

Simeon: ....

Meanwhile, Kazuki   
arrives in the main room of the spaceship. He imediately walks up to the computer.

Kazuki (thinking): I'll find you, I swear.

Kazuki starts looking through some folders.

Kazuki: This isn't going to get me anywhere.

Kazuki opens a program and launches a search engine.

Kazuki types in a name that is hidden by his head.

Kazuki: Now we wait...

Meanwhile, in the spaceship's hallway, Akito walks up to Simeon and grabs him by his collar.

Akito: Explain yourself!

Simeon: Eeeh? I have to explain something?

Akito: Don't play dumb with me, Simeon!

Simeon: I don't see why I have to reveal anything to a Space Security member.

Akito: YOU!!!

Akito looks around and sees a door that says "Deposit".

Akito: Miki Mei, there should be some rope and duct tape in there. Bring some to me. Hurry!

Miki rushes inside the deposit room.

Simeon: Eeeeh? You plan on capturing me?

Akito: Of course.

Miki comes out of the room with a rope and duct tape in her hands. She walks up to Akito and hands it to him.

Some time later, Kazuki was waiting in the main room, with his head on the control unit, bored. Suddenly, a beep is heard.

Kazuki: The search is done!

The computer automatically opened a folder named "Cosmic Energy"

Kazuki: Cosmic Energy!

Kazuki accesses it. He looks around some folders, and eventually enters one named "Japan". Inside that folder are hundreds of PDF files. He picks one at random and looks in it. The file had location details about a C.E base in Osaka.

Kazuki: The search brought me to this folder, but I don't see anything ab-

As he was talking, he scrolled down in the PDF file, and a particular name caught his attention.

"Kazuki Rena"


End file.
